SebastianxCiel Poetry
by Webstergem
Summary: Sebaciel poetry as I think of it
1. Of Flight

To one such as him

souls were

naïve,

damaged,

caged creatures

But now there was one so

beautiful

It gave him a reason

to be

His love came in the form

Of a

naïve,

damaged,

caged boy

And he all he wanted

was to break the chains

and teach the boy

to fly


	2. Of Clouds

**This is me, tagging spoilers to the end of Kuroshitsuji II (the anime)**

* * *

The little boy stares up at the clouds

Making shapes in his mind

Toys and chocolate,

Winter roses and rabbits

White, puffy, happy.

* * *

The older boy stares up at the clouds

Making shapes in his mind

Knives held above and horrific fires

Shadowy ravens on moonlit nights

Grey, streaked, ugly

* * *

The teenager stares up at the clouds

Making shapes in his mind

Of chess pieces and chainsaws

And curry buns and circus performers

Off-white, reforming, adjusting

* * *

The young adult surfaces from the water

Staring up at the red sky

The sky that was supposed to be blue, untainted,

young and learning

but instead

is old, hardened,

and he notices that on this day,

There is not a cloud in the sky.

Only an eternal shadowy butler

and a pair of shining

red eyes


	3. Of Devils

Devil in gold,

Devil in white,

Devil that tucks

Me in at night

* * *

Devil in black,

Devil in blue,

Devil that kept me

From falling through

* * *

Devil that kills

Devil that saves

Devil that cleared

my family name

* * *

Devil in knighthood

Devil that creates

Devil that waits for me

To move to checkmate

* * *

Devil so precious

Devil of all things

Devil that loves me

More than anything


	4. Of Goodbyes

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**If you have not read the manga, there are SPOILERS for the Book of Murder, and also it's slightly AU.**

**DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS**

**Thank you.**

**This is in the form of a crappy sonnet.**

* * *

I was never good at goodbyes

I remember a glimpse that brought me back

To a time when you didn't always comply

I think of you, my butler in black

* * *

What did I do, what did I say?

I can't think on my work, I'm getting off track

Why did this have to happen this way?

I don't understand you, my butler in black

* * *

I noticed your cold corpse on the floor

I thought you were joking; you do have a knack

I can't take this mess anymore

I can't live without you, my butler in black

* * *

The guests are all gone, the party is done,

And now I just wish you would come back

I can't stop shaking, and I know you would shun

But I miss you so much, my butler in black

* * *

And I know that it's too late now,

Now that your name's on a plaque,

And all the tears are leaking, spilling down,

Because I realized…I love you, my butler in black

* * *

And if I could bring you back, I would

But now your gone for good


	5. Of Saviors

**This is the one I'm most proud of lol. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

I stare upon these empty walls

At the empty stairs, the jagged scrawls

Now I can't see anything in the darkened halls

Good memories, I can't recall

* * *

Icy tendrils dig in to me

I know that this was not meant to be

Won't please someone help me?

And again I'm drowning in a red sea

* * *

But this time something is not right

The fear-filled tendrils lose their bite

A black-clad hand grasps mine in white

And the horrors that plagued me shriek in fright

* * *

"Kill them all!" I cry into the night

"Yes, my lord," replies my black-clad knight

And upon the minute he vanquished my plight

And I knew I had no need for fright

* * *

For I have the darkest knight of them all

He stands shadowy and menacing and ominous and tall

And as I cover my eye marked by his sinister scrawl

I know he will always come when I call


	6. Of Reaching

Reaching for the space between

Desire and greed

The space between asking you to save me

Or letting myself die _(in my lonely head)_

Reaching for the space between

Release and freedom

The space between asking you to help me live

or just being alive _(in my lonely head)_

Reaching for the space between

Commanding and pleading

The space between making you leave

Or asking you to stay _(in my lonely head)_

Reaching for the space between

wanting and needing

The space between asking you to save me

Or letting myself die _(in my lonely head)_

I reached for the space between

Loving and hating

And I found your hand

But only _in my lonely head_

Because I need to stop reaching

For the space between

Because there is no middle ground

There is only darkness _(in my lonely head)_


End file.
